Episode 212
Juvia vs. Aries: Clash in the Desert! is the 212th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 37th episode of the 2014 series. Levy manages to defeat Capricorn in the quiz show by winning a tie breaker. Meanwhile, Lucy still cannot find a way out of her predicament and has to keep running from Virgo, while Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla happen to meet Ophiuchus while searching for Loke. Elsewhere, Juvia finally finds Aries in the vast desert she has been wandering in and manages to defeat her. As Yukino prepares to battle Libra and Erza gets ready to fight Sagittarius, Hisui and Arcadios wonder about Leo's true motives. Summary Wandering in a desolate desert, an exhausted Juvia yells out for Aries to reveal herself. Simultaneously, Levy manages to force a tie in the Fairy Tail Cult Quiz with all ten questions answered. To break this tie, the bonus question is to reveal Levy's beloved. Levy gathers up her courage and answers it, finally winning the showdown against Capricorn. She proceeds to destroy the setting and send Capricorn back to the Celestial Spirit World. In the mansion that is their battlefield, Lucy tries to flee from the sadistic Virgo's clutches and think up a plan to win. Elsewhere, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla find themselves in a strange tunnel while following Loke's scent and are soon intercepted by Ophiuchus, who proceeds to lecture them about her constellation. She then reveals that she is Loke's ally and begins to attack them with medical equipment which she seems to be able to manifest at will as she is the administrator of Astral Spirytus. Juvia continues to traverse the desert in search of Aries, but realizes that she is weakening due to dehydration. Aries chuckles to herself as she observes her opponent's condition through a pair of binoculars. The Water Mage soon happens upon an oasis, only to discover that it was nothing but a mirage. Suddenly, Aries appears in front of her in a Magic Four Wheel Vehicle and reveals that she is a street racer in the Celestial Spirit World. When Juvia laments this negative change in the Celestial Spirit, Aries gets annoyed and taunts Juvia with a canteen of water by emptying it. Their dialogue over, they immediately begin to fight, Aries holding the upper hand as Juvia's power has already been depleted. She even manages to chain Juvia to her vehicle and drags her along the ground at great speeds. She finally stops and, believing Juvia to be defeated, attempts to deliver the final blow. But Juvia realizes that Aries' vehicle's radiator must have water in it and uses the last of her strength to blow it open. As the water bursts out, she uses it to replenish herself and easily turns the tables on her enemy, then sending her back to her own world. But then she realizes that she has no idea where the exit lies. In Yukino's battle against Libra, the two appear evenly matched as they try to maintain their balance atop unstable rock pillars while continuing to fight. Simultaneously, Hisui and Arcadios head down the newly opened passage in Astral Spirytus and wonder about Loke's objectives. Elsewhere, Sagittarius explains the general rules of their contest to Erza and the two prepare to have a fair showdown. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! *Yukino Agria vs. Libra (Eclipse) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} * |Ēra}} * ** * |Wōtā}} *Dark Regulus * ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used *Solid Script: Thunder * |Wōtā Suraisā}} * |Wōtā Kāne}} *Water Body * |Wōtā Jigusō}} *Hammer of Darkness * Abilities used *Flight *Golden Horn Bomber *Lamb Summoning Items used *Chart Cutter *Ophiuchus Shower *Magic Stethoscopes *Celestial Spirit Banishment Key *Magic Four Wheel Vehicle (魔導四輪 Madō Yonrin) Armors used *Samurai Armor Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes